bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burion Arashi
Burion Arashi (ぢおんブリオン Arashi Burion) is a Shinigami in the Gotei 13 and elder sister to Dyan Arashi. Personality Burion, personality-wise, is a confident young woman who values power. She looks down on Hollows and those with Hollow-like abilities, viewing them as scum. Due to this, her relationship with her brother is strained, as he possesses Hollow powers. She believes in power and prefers to settle things through fighting and arguing, rather than discussion and reason. Burion hates to be wrong and is not one to easily follow rules, as such she is scolded often by her commanding officers. When in battle she seems to enjoy it, but usually hides her emotions in battle, except in situations where she can't (when she is furious for example). Burion enjoys seeking out strong opponents to test herself against them. Her hobbies are training and cooking different foods, with her brother (or anyone nearby) as the taste-tester. Appearance Burion Arashi is a beautiful, well-endowed girl who has long light purple hair. When in the Soul Society, she does not wear the traditional Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls), but a red flowered kimono tied up to her chest, a short purple skirt and white tabi. When in the world and the living and residing in a Gigai, she wears a typical school uniform, with the shirt unbuttoned for her ample bosom to be revealed. History (under construction) Burion was born into Rukongai (流魂街 wandering soul city) a few years before her brother Nagi (now called Dyan). Unlike her brother, who was born with unnaturally high spirit power, her's as a child were moderate. She often felt disgruntled due to her powers being weaker than her own little brother, but Dyan liked to spend any available time he had around his sister, so her feelings of discontent were usually the last thing on her mind. When she was not around her brother however, she was jealous at how powerful he would become, even without proper training and she began to train herself. Despite the age differences, Burion and Dyan entered the Shinō Academy at the same time. She became completely devoted to study, but no matter how much she studied she always seemed to fail at Kidō, while her brother excelled, increasing her dissatisfaction with her own abilities. No matter her attempts, Kido never worked for her, so she became more focused on her swordsmanship skills. During a field trip to the World of the Living gone awry where she and her group were attacked by an out of control Hollow, she managed to summon the Shikai of her Zanpakuto and destroy the Hollow. She graduated shortly after and was appointed to the 3rd division. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Because her skill in Kidō is less then desirable, Burion devoted much of her training to Zanjutsu and Hand-to-Hand combat. Due to her own admission she is a skilled swordsman, and it has become her preferred method of combat. According to Dyan, her skill with her sealed Zanpakutō is a force to be reckoned with and her emotions fuel her fighting skills, making her blows hit harder and faster when she is in a particularly bad mood. :Naginatajutsu Master:When released, Burion's Zanpakutō is a Naginata-type weapon and Burion has demonstrated great skill when using it in close combat. Enhanced Speed: Burion has average use of Flash Step, the Shinigami high speed technique. Her speed can be increased even further in Shikai with her special ability. Kidō Practitioner: Unlike her brother, who excels in Kidō, Burion only has rudimentary skill in it, having nearly flunked it in the academy. When performing a Kidō, she is to forget the incantation. When the incantation is recited correctly, her spell still has almost no power, not even enough to damage the weakest of Hollows. Due to her inability to use Kidō, Burion thinks of Kidō as weak and looks down on those who can perform it. Enhanced Strength: Despite her highly feminine appearance, Burion is shown to be very strong. She was able to lift an opponent three times her size and launch him through three buildings without losing alot of stamina. She can also block punches one-handed and has been shown to twist and break an opponents arm with little effort. High Spiritual Pressure: Despite being only the 4th Seat of the 3rd Division, Burion has Spiritual Pressure to match a Lieutenants. She can fire off spiritual pressure to weigh down on opponents, though this is only usable against weaker opponents. Her spiritual pressure is white and crackles with electricity. Zanpakutō Raisha (雷香車 Thunder Lance) is Burion's Zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of a Chokutō with a brown handle and sheath. Shikai: Activated by the command Strike them down (殴打 彼女ら 下 Ouda kanojora shita), the blade takes the form of a wooden pole (a naginata) with a three pronged blade at the end. :Shikai Special Ability: Burion's Zanpakuto ability centers around the manipulation of element electricity. She can create electricity from her own spiritual pressure or control natural lightning from the environment (a thunderstorm). It has a wide variety of abilities. :*'Physical Enhancement:' Burion possesses the ability to coat her body in a layer of electricity to electrically stimulate her nervous system and speed up her neural synapses to react faster to danger and push her physical prowess to it's limit, allowing her to boost her speed and strength. ::*'Weapon Enhancement:' Similar to the ability to enhance her body, Burion can also enhance her weapon by channeling electricity through it, numbing any target she cuts and increasing the blades sharpness. Trivia Burion Arashi is based loosely on my sister Brionne. Category:Character